Wolfy
by Iliandra Nightshade
Summary: Marauder Era. A girl from the forest is brought into the school. She is powerful, and gets sorted into Slytherin. So how does she already know Snape and Remus? DON't READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE OCs
1. The Forest

In the Forbidden Forest, wolves howled, and lights flashed. It was the day after the full moon, and the Mauraders were all in the Hospital Wing, Peter, there because he was in a coma after eating too much food. "Remus, I still don't get why you don't give Mary the time of day. She's very nice, smart, and interested in you. Give her a shot." Pleaded Sirius.

The other two conscious Marauders rolled their eyes. James turned to Remus though, and said, "Look, mate. Hey! Remus! Hello!" Remus had spaced out, looking at the window.

Suddenly, Remus tore out of the room into Madame Pomphrey's office, twenty minutes later, the nurse floated him out unconscious. "I've got no idea what's wrong. First it was all I could do to keep him from going through my window, his original intention. Then he just, fainted. It is beyond me, though I think last night just caught up to him. Hagrid's hunting a pack of wolves that have been causing trouble. Perhaps that reminded him of something unpleasant from last night. It has happened every time Hagrid does this. Every few months he has to kill a few. I think Dumbledore has finally given the order to wipe them out. Too much stress on the poor boy." The black haired pair frowned, but left to go to sleep.

The next day, right during breakfast, Hagrid ran in as Remus, Sirius, and James finished eating. Remus had been acting very strangely and when everybody saw what Hagrid carried, rumors flew. Remus gasped, and lunged toward the half giant, but Sirius and James dragged him into the hall outside. Dumbledore said many spells over the thing in Hagrid's arms, and soon, people saw what it wasin detail. A young girl of about sixteen, wearing clothes, but ones that looked like animal fur. She was red headed, and her hair was tangled and all over. It was nearly long enough to reach the floor, even in its ruined state. The girl awoke, flared her nostrils, and ran straight to where Sirius and James interrogated Remus with no results.

"Rem! That... human, he killed them all! It wasn't just the little ones this time. I called for you, but then Narlk hit me so I would sleep. Remus..." The girl collapsed at his feet and cried.

Glaring at the Marauders, Remus dropped instantly to his knees, and hugged the girl close. "Leave!" the werewolf hissed. Both boys refused to leave, even when the teachers came running in, barely a second later. Remus growled protectively when anyone took a step closer. "Leave her alone!" Remus growled after twenty minutes of people inching closer to the crying girl in his arms.

The teachers looked shocked, the Marauders puzzled, until Hagrid came in to the Hall. The girl was up instantly. Feral snarls ripped from her throat, and she lunged for Hagrid. Remus tackled her, and growled something in her ear. She sat back, but was clearly uncomfortable. In English, she asked Remus, "That is the human, why won't you allow me to take our payment?"

"Fera, he isn't the Alpha. Not even Beta. Just a part of the pack. Irresponsible. You can't take his blood." Remus hissed to the girl.

The girl moved back as if stung, "How could you use that name, Rem? Y-you swore..." Remus growled something unintelligible to all but the girl, and her look softened. To the room, the girl said, "You may call me Fera. That man was sent to kill my pack. For a few months all he did was take out a few cubs, which we could forgive, seeing his reasoning, but the night after The Moon, he killed nearly all of us."

Fera sat numbly next to Remus, who frowned, "Fera has omitted the fact that, as the living remnants of the pack, we require blood. Either the same number of your pack, that had equal status to ours, or the utter passing of the leader behind the attack. It is a way to punish packs for being clumsy in killing. The remnants of the pack must also be given a place of equal status in the destroying pack."

"In other words, as Remus has... explained to me, either we get to kill Dumbledore, or we drain forty humans of the school, preferably teachers, down to about a third of their strength in blood." Fera said bitterly.

James frowned, "You two keep saying we. Why? Isn't she the one who lives with wolves?"

Fera growled fiercely, but Remus placed a restraining hand on her arm. She glanced at him and nodded, "Sorry, I forgot you didn't know. There were two packs of wolves in The Forest. Ours, and the true wolves. We lived in harmony together, us acting as a go-between for centuries, but now the wolves won't understand wizard motives and vice versa. Our pack includes all the werewolves within a few hundred square miles, and all the human-wolves like me. I am special. I was cast out of my home, and adopted by the pack. There were others, everybody killed actually, they all had blood ceremonies and things so that they could choose form: human or wolf. I can as well, but I am only just coming into my powers otherwise. Narlk was teaching me how to control everything when they were slaughtered."

Remus squeezed Fera's arm gently and she leaned against him. "They are basically wolf animagi, but with actual wolf blood in their veins. You just upset the entire balance of The Forest. Congratulations." Remus hissed the last bit in contempt.

Sirius stood there dumbstruck, the teachers stood in silence until Professor McGonagal whispered, "So we just killed about forty people?"

Remus nodded gravely and then stood sharply, sending Fera rolling. Fera used the momentum to roll fluidly to her feet, and she darted over to Remus. They exchanged wolf speech, and came to an agreement.

Fera calmly sat down, and Remus went into the Great Hall, to quietly speak with Professor Dumbledore. The old man came in and glanced around. He instantly saw Fera restraining herself from attacking, and he sighed. "How long do we have?"

A growl in the wolf tounge was his reply from Fera, and Remus translated, "She says until The Moon next rises in the sky. It is a reference to the full moon."

Dumbledore nodded gravely, and Fera snarled something. Remus winced, as people turned for a translation, "Fera, he isn't. He didn't know about it. They aren't true yet. You know Narlk also made bad decisions sometimes. The pack paid. They didn't make a good choice. Now their pack will pay. Come on, let's get you away from his scent."

Remus led Fera up to his dorm, and Dumbledore instructed Sirius and James, "Watch them. They are, well, they'll tell you if they trust you, but keep an eye on them. Tell Mr. Lupin that I will settle the debt, but not to take a drop otherwise." As the boys left, Dumbledore told Professor McGonagal, "Set up a private suite for Mr. Lupin and Fera please. Thank you, Minerva."


	2. Fera

Meanwhile, up in the boys' dormitory, Fera curled up like a dog on Remus's bed, and he chuckled and sat on the end of the bed. Remus transfigured a parchment into a hairbrush, and set to gently working out all the knots in Fera's hair. Fera made a noise of contentment, deep in her throat, and she snuggled closer to Remus. "Sjalha, are you a pet or a wild wolf?" Remus teased, using Fera's real name.

"Well Remus, your roommate is definitely a pet. The other one is tame, so I guess that makes me wild." Fera joked just as the two boys in question walked in the room. "Ah, and here they are now."

Remus glanced up, and then returned to brushing Fera's hair. It was nearly untangled, and it looked silky and smooth. "Braided?" Remus asked. Fera nodded, and as he plaited her hair, Remus looked at his friends. "This is the reason all of your pathetic attempts at making me date are useless and pointless. Meet Fera, my mate. Fera, meet James Potter and Sirius Black, my best friends."

Fera sat up, and held out her hand, shaking with each Marauder. "Pleased to meet you," she said to both boys.

"Er, I can't say Moony ever mentioned you, but it is lovely to meet you, Fera." James replied.

Fera looked at Remus questioningly, "The black dog and stag you've seen with me during The Moon. They nicknamed me Moony for my lycanthropy." Remus informed her. She nodded in understanding, and conversation roamed.

The four got on very well, and didn't realize that it was dinner until Fera remarked, "I should go hunt. Join me, Remus?" The werewolf accepted, and Fera asked the other two, "As you are full humans, would you like to join us in your animagus forms, or eat with the rest of your pack in the Great Hall?"

James said, "Well, I'll go. Padfoot?"

Sirius agreed as well, and the four left the school in favour of the forest outside. On the way down, James said, "Oh, yeah. Moony, Dumbledore said he'd settle the debt, but not to touch a drop otherwise." Remus nodded, and Fera rolled her shoulders uncomfortably.

Then, half way down to the forest, Sirius realized something, "Eh, wolf-kid! There's no full moon, how's Moony supposed to hunt with us if he's a human?"

Remus and Fera exchanged a look, and nodded. At the same time, both became wolves. Sirius frowned, but became a dog anyway. James did the same, and they moved into the forest for hunting. Five hours later, a pack of wolves came into view of the school, and a stag and great black dog accompanied it. The border to the forest became the line where the pack dropped off and picked up the four many a night for hunting. They were the other pack, and James, Sirius, and Remus were adopted into it. Fera was already a part of it, as the packs had, had many wolves that were members of both groups, as a way of keeping peace.

Over two weeks, much happened. The moon waned, and Fera and Remus moved into a private suite. Fera was sorted into Slytherin, and was quickly accepted there, dispite her close connections with wolves. She was part witch, part Sorceress, and kept up easily with seventh years, althoug she was sixteen and had never had magical training prior.

Dumbledore finally came to a decision, and asked the staff if they would be willing to part with two thirds of their blood. It didn't go over well. Fera heard the commotion in the staff room, and went in. The room silenced instantly, and Fera said quietly, "There is a law that has not been invoked in decades, centuries, in fact. It's called the nine-tenths law. In the case of an extremely large pack, the leaders cannot always spare blood. That largeness of the pack is also often the reason for killing the other pack. When this is the case, the Alpha gives up nine-tenths of their blood, and the Beta and High Wolves lead the pack until the Alpha has healed. This would be acceptable, but Remus and I must get a vote. Two thirds if the remaining members have to agree. If they do, we can let you know."

Fera was gone before Dumbledore spoke, avoiding breathing so that the scent of him wouldn't become unbearable.

In the Room of Requirement, the four met. Fera instantly went over to Remus, and they moved to a couch. Sirius and James moved to chairs. Fera laughed to herself, and then spoke, "So, you guys know that Remus just beat out Lucius, Sirius, and James for most wanted guy in Hogwarts, right?"

All three choked on air, and looked at Fera, stunned. Sirius turned to James, "How could we lose our touch? It's not possible. Not all three of us."

Remus asked, "Are you sure? Why would they all want _me_?"

Fera grinned, "Well, Rem, you are handsome, mysterious, and haven't come off the top five list since you got there. You've supposedly never dated or anything, and now it turns out that you know the creepy chick who scared Dumbledore and the staff. It's not that the other three lost their touch, but you're all tied in first, so now you're just all tied in second, because Remus is just a little more mysterious. Besides, they think he's free, and they've got a better chance at not being heart broken. I'm not considered creepy anymore, see they found out I've known Remus for the longest time. Funny how it changed things."

"Sjalha, I knew I chose you for a reason." Remus kissed Fera, to the great shock of the other two Marauders. (Peter had not yet been released from the Hospital Wing) At the look on his friends' faces, Remus laughed. "When I introduced you guys, I did say 'Meet Fera, my mate.' Was part of that not clear?"

Sirius stared at the lycanthrope and then said, "Mate, you just _kissed_ a _girl_ and it was _on the lips_. You haven't even done that for a _dare_. In fact, you refuse to play unless you at least, are exempt from any kind of physical contact that could be considered more than brotherly with anyone."

Fera grinned, "Pads, think about animals, and think about the term 'mate.' Now, make sure you remember the fact that humans translate our bond into the word 'marriage.' Do you understand?"

James, as the slightly smarter of the two, gasped, "You two are _married?!_"

Shaking his head, Remus replied, "Not exactly, it's deeper than that. Like Sjalha said, it _translates _into marriage in human terms. We have bonded so deeply that we can share memories and thoughts. No magic can separate us, if we want each other. Even if I ever wanted to, I couldn't cheat on Sjalha, our bond prevents it."

Sirius, finally understanding, nodded, then frowned, "Why do you call her Salya?"

Fera growled, then checked herself, and said, "Sirius, that is the name Remus gave me. Your throat cannot make the necessary noises, so don't try to say it. It's Sjalha. I am called Fera in the human world so that I don't need to reveal the name my parents or Remus gave me. Only Remus and my parents know my birth name, so if I am ever called by my birth name, then they know my parents."

James, pushing his luck, asked, "And what did that Narf guy you always talk about call you?"

Remus had to physically restrain Fera until he growled many things in the wolf language to her. When she finally went limp, he held her as she cried for the first time in front of Sirius and James. To the pair, he said, "I'm taking her home, this is too much. Tell Dumbledore I'll be back before the full moon. Tell him, I'll need to collect, and that the nine-tenths law was passed, if he wants it as an option."

In moments, Remus was gone, carrying Fera through the passages of Hogwarts and into the Forbidden Forest. Howls rent the air, as he located a member of the pack. It was a relatively close werewolf who responded. She lived a mere 5km away from the edge of the Forest. Once there, Remus and the girl had a quick discussion, and she came into the forest with Remus to help him take care of Fera. "Remus, what happened? I heard Fera yelling for you, then I heard the awfullest news. I think it was you and Fera, asking about the nine-tenths law for the pack. Please, please say it isn't true." The girl, who's human name was Caroline, and whose wolf name was Greaena, asked.

With a frown and sigh, Remus began playing with Fera's floor length hair as he told Caroline everything. "Carrie, I don't know what else to do. I know she needs to be there for the blood, but she could kill him, accidentally. I refuse to put Fera through any more grief than necessary, but what can I do? She fell asleep crying, and for the past few nights in the castle she's so far gone that she curls up and sleeps before I've even opened the window."

Caroline looked at Fera, then at Remus, and then glanced in the direction of her house. "Wake her, then leave us. I'm going to do something Delreka showed us. I'll fetch you when it's over." Remus did as he was bidden, though reluctantly. Caroline, looked at Fera sadly, and then did what no wolf should ever do unless the circumstances were dire. "Fera! Remus is dead. He was killed in an attack on the remaining wolves. You have to stay away from the school, the people there are responsible. Stupid humans can't even take their rightful punishments."

Fera stared at Caroline for an instant, processed what had been said, and then broke down, howling in pain. In the hours that passed, Fera let out all her emotions and pent up rage, before Caroline subtley brought Remus back. Fera hugged him with all her might, and as she reconnected with him, all thoughts of Caroline telling her that Remus was dead vanished. Caroline smiled, and said, "You should head back. Fera, you keep that boy close, you hear?"

"Caroline..." Fera remembered Caroline telling her that Remus was dead, then she remembered the lessons from Delreka. "Thanks. Be careful. Happy hunting."

Remus and Fera made their way back to the castle, where Dumbledore was waiting outside. "How is this going to work?" Dumbledore asked.


	3. Blood and Explanations

Fera stepped forward, "I am going to spill the blood, and Remus is going to do the ceremony. No spread in lycanthropy necessary."

Dumbledore nodded, "The nine-tenths."

Under the light of a nearly full moon, Fera carefully drew lines over the old headmaster with her nails. They bled profusely. Remus howled at intervals, and then both started chanting in the wolf language. It was the names of the victims, over and over again. When nearly all of Dumbledore's blood had been spilt, Fera stepped forward and snapped her fingers. The bleeding stopped, yet the wounds did not vanish. Dumbledore collapsed, within an inch of his life. The werewolves who had been called came forward from the forest, and each dug a piece of the blood-soaked earth up, and put it into an earthen bowl.

When all of them had a piece, including Remus and Fera, they vanished into the forest, leaving the Headmaster on the ground. Alarms blared around Hogwarts, and the silver beard swishing was the only glimpse of the man Fera got as the staff carried him into the hospital wing.

In a clearing, all the bodies of the wolf-people had been gathered. Each werewolf, and Fera, the last wolf-person in that area, stood next to someone that had been murdered. There was a special meaning behind why each wolf chose another for this ritual, but it cannot be understood by humans. Fera and Remus, who had been the Beta male and female for the pack, were now Alpha, and they led the ceremony. Fera knelt next to Narlk and Remus next to Delreka, Narlk's mate. They had been the previous Alpha pair. With the earthen bowls next to them, Fera and Remus became wolves. Their howls of grief and mourning rent the air, and were soon joined by those of the pack. Magic that poured from the very souls of the pack lifted both the earthen bowls and the fallen pack members. As the true wolves gathered at the edge of the clearing, they added their own blessings to the dead, and the bodies and blood soaked earth vanished into a ray of moonlight.

The howling stopped, and Fera walked over to the Alpha female of the other pack. She explained everything, as Remus did likewise with the Alpha male. Soon an agreement was made. Both packs would continue to live in harmony, and Remus and Fera would have to help the others finish bonding with their inner wolves, so that a pack of wolf-people could rise again in that forest.

Until a week after the full moon, Remus and Fera stayed in the cave that belonged to their pack. Then, they returned to the castle. In human form, they went to the Hospital Wing, where there was a staff meeting, because Dumbledore was not improving, and he failed to respond to the blood replenishing potions given to him. As they debated on the best course of action, Fera made motions with her hands, and Dumbledore sat up, fully stable and fine. Scarless even. Remus smiled at her. This was the sign that the opposing pack had forgiven the killing pack. "Perhaps, the best course of action would be to have the old man tell the school that everything is fine, so that they don't panic." Remus said.

Agreeing, Fera said, "Yeah, they're a little freaked, Headmaster. You should pop in and say hello."

The staff whirled on the teens, as Dumbledore swung his legs off the bed and stood. "You!" McGonagal hissed, "This is all your fault, you monsters!"

Remus flinched back, involuntarily, but this was Fera's domain anyway. Males never fought females. It was simply law. "You _humans_." Fera stated, "Don't know a damn thing about compassion, kindness, or others. You just don't get it do you? In the animal world, there are very few things, and the lines are always clear. There are almost always absolutes. Either you are hungry or not. You are tired or not. You like someone or not. You can stand someone or not. That is it, and it certainly helps that everyone in the forest knows the signs other animals give. The fact that Dumbledore gave blood in the animal world is him admitting that he did not do right, and paying for it. Had he died, we would have known that he was selfless, and deserved honor as such. Had he made his pack pay for his mistake, we would have seen him greedy, and unfit for rule. Each action has a meaning. Humans cloud _everything_. We are not monsters, for my action of healing, shows that we have forgiven the crime, and that the blood was used to take our people to the heavens. It is the ultimate sign of peace."

McGonagal shook with rage, and Remus commented, "You are not his mate, nor his fwedntr, nor his relative. Why are you so emotional over this?"

Dumbledore smiled, and said, "Remus, Fera, you make very good points, now, let us go to the Great Hall and assure the students, hmm? I believe Minerva needs to take a break, Filius, please escort her to the staff room, I'll be along in a moment. The rest of you might as well go along."

With Dumbledore on one side, and Remus on the other, Fera felt slightly suffocated. Remus felt it, and slowed his step, so Fera could move over. Once free on one side, Fera was fine again. On their way out of the Great Hall, a wave of people froze. Word spread, and as it did, Fera and Remus slipped off and cornered the Marauders. Peter, who had gotten out of the Hospital Wing just before Dumbledore was admitted, had not been filled in, and when Fera tackled James and him, he panicked and started screaming. Remus, who had less dramatically picked up Sirius in a bear hug, looked on in amusement as Peter screamed, "Ahhh! Help me Sirius! HELP!!"

As Fera and James picked themselves up, with a hand from Remus and Sirius, Fera began siging. She had a beautiful voice, and Snape, who was coming down the corridor due to the screaming, froze. "Searlie?! Merlin's beard, what's wrong with you?!" Snape yelled. He tackled her in a bear hug, and talked to her in quiet Gibberish.

"Severus. Relax. Let me breathe. There you go." Fera coached the older boy until he let go. "Okay, air good. So, you lived with me for about two weeks and didn't realize until you heard me sing, huh."

The Slytherin blushed. "Er, well, yeah. Searlie, why'd you runaway? They didn't have any problems then, and Sebastian was still at home. What happened?"

The pair were ignoring the Marauders at this point, and Remus had to immobilize the other three before they would stop trying to go after Severus. "Severus, I didn't run away. I got lost in the forest. Really, I was only six! What do you expect?"

Snape blushed again, "I don't know. You weren't supposed to go that deep in the forest anyway, you know. I'm so glad you're alive though, we have to owl Sebastian, A.S.A.P."

"Yeah, I know, I know. We can owl him in a minute, but first let me explain to Dumb-ass, Idiot, and Sir Screamalot what's going on." Fera turned to the immobilized Marauders and said, "Severus is my brother, older by one year. I used to sing in the gardens of our estate all the time, and my voice hasn't changed much. He and Sebastian, the eldest child, would play in the forest all the time and listen to me. I've always had a good connection with natural things and animals, so I was always in the forest or garden as much as possible. One day, I was so caught up in following a family of deer that I went too far and got lost in the forest. A wolf messenger named Narlk, who was at the time, part of a travelling pack, picked me up along the way home. His pack was my first pack, and when the Beta died in a fight with a bear over a cave, Narlk took his place. The pack moved on, and I went with them. They were all wolf-people, and they, especially Narlk, taught me to be at one with the wolf within. Five weeks after I'd joined the pack, they were attacked. Narlk, and four other wolves besides me escaped. That was the first time I'd been a collector for a blood debt."

Fera who had silent tears streaming down her cheeks stopped for a moment, and Remus came over and sat her on the floor before sitting himself, and pulling her into his lap. Fera continued, "Most wolves are never involved in an attack, and most wolves never have to see the blood ceremonies, but what is even rarer is when a wolf has to go through a blood ceremony. After the ceremony for Derentak, the Alpha of the first pack, we joined the attacking pack. Many there thought that Narlk and I were mates, because different gender fwedntr are very unusual. It was not until Narlk bonded with Delreka that they believed us. The pack that had attacked us had been a mix of wolves and wolf-people, and when Narlk took the position of Beta, as the laws require, he and Swertk came to an agreement. Swertk was a wolf, true and full, not a drop of human blood, so he took the wolves and formed a seperate pack, and Narlk took the wolf-people and made a separate pack. Swertk is still the leader of those wolves today, though he has gained a mate, who I have had the pleasure of meeting."

By that time, everyone but Remus was stunned. He had heard it all before. Fera was relaxing slightly as she got more involved with the memories, "All of that passed in the Forbidden Forest. Swertk and the leader of the pack that has always lived here have an ongoing peace treaty, like ours, and it basically bonds all three of our packs into one, except with different leaders. It is sort of like sub-divisions. For years I lived with Narlk and the pack, as a normal pack member. I was the unofficial Beta leader, everyone knew that if anything happened to Narlk, the pack would follow me, not Yertnarir, the actual Beta. Yertnarir admitted to me that he would follow me as well, should something happen to Narlk. It was when I turned ten that everything changed. Remus came to Hogwarts. Yes, we had pack members from all over that were werewolves, but Remus was different, at least to me. We had a mate bond by the third transformation he had here. With a mate, whom everybody loved and respected just as much as me, we became the Beta male and female."

Snape frowned at the thought of his baby sister dating, and made a mental note to talk to Remus about it. With a longer than usual pause between sentences, Snape noticed that Fera was crying uncontrollably, but silently, into Remus' chest. Remus rubbed her back in soothing circles, and continued her story for her, "Fera taught me how to control the wolf within and bond with it so that we were one being. We spent every moment of the nights of the full moon with each other, tryin to fit a month into a few hours. It didn't work, especially not after James, Sirius and Peter joined me for the nightly jaunts. I could only slip away from them for a few hours near dawn, if I was lucky, so I could see Fera. I began spending the night in the forest, no matter what time of the month, and a lot of weekends as well. Then all this happened, and the pack was slaughtered. Now we are the Alpha pair, and we both attend Hogwarts."


	4. Voldemort's Proposal

A/N: Okay, I know this is really short, but I'm in need of inspiration, and it's not striking. That you to my ONE reviewer. C'mon, I've got like, 80 hits, there is a little button you can push to give me advice. I actually follow it, you know. Someone, please, help!

"So what happens now?" asked Peter after a long and uncomfortable silence. He was still slightly dazed after being tackled by Fera, and his voice was a little shaky.

Snape put his hand on Fera's shoulder, and she looked up, done crying. She answered, "So now we wait. Voldemort is going to start trying to recruit from the forest, and I plan to keep the pack safe, no matter what."

James growled, "So you would join You-Know-Who?"

Remus replied, "We will do what is best for our pack. If we can avoid choosing sides, it would be best. The pros to remaining neutral are too good to pass up. If we are forced to choose, the pack's interests come first."

A second silence ensued, and Fera stood, hugging Snape before pulling Remus to his feet. "I need to go to sleep. Good night everybody."

The two wolves left, and Snape followed their lead, leaving the three Marauders to their own devices. This was not a good idea, as Sirius and James proceeded to charm and booby trap everything within sight on their way to the kitchens for food, and then again on their way back to Gryffindor Tower. "Night, mates. See you in the morning." Sirius sighed and all three retired, as the last of the curtains closed, a peace like the calm before the storm descended upon the castle, and all was silent.

**Four Weeks later, the Forbidden Forest**

Several wolves moved through the trees under a full moon, one howled, and another howl came back in response. The two groups met up in a clearing near the lake. A wolf was brought forward, flanked by two large, burly looking wolves. _Who are you?_ Remus asked in wolf-tounge

The other wolf growled in respect. _I am Renarin, I was sent by the Dark One to offer you a deal._

Fera made a strange noise, and sent two female wolves into the forest. Moments later, the pack saw them bring back an unconscious wolf, dragging her between them. Fera snarled at Renarin_ This Dark One requires you to bring your mate into danger?_

_We were informed that mates are to serve equally the Dark One, or we would not be freed._

Remus made a noise that has meaning only in the wolf world, and it was remarkably like a snort. _No man can promise equality. You would do well to flee. We will join no one who would put our own mates into danger. I will do what I must for the pack, and I will risk none of their lives if I can avoid it. Tell your Dark One that his offer is noted, as was the offer from his opposition. We will join no sides in this war of humans._

The others of the pack howled in agreement, and Fera gently woke Renarin's mate. The two wolves left the forest, and Fera then addressed the pack _We must be on our guard. If it comes to it, and we must choose a side. Should this happen, where shall our loyalties lie?_

Wolves are no democracy, yet when it comes to matters of allegiance, no wolf will stay with a pack that is against its beliefs, and no pack wants a mutiny at a crucial moment. The pack discussed the pros and cons of both sides unemotionally, and then with their consciouses in mind. Finally, Remus had a result, should the war escalate enough that they would have to choose, the pack would side with Dumbledore.

Returning to the castle at dawn, Remus and Fera caught James, Sirius, and Peter on their way into the Great Hall. "Where'd you two disappear to, we heard a howl, then you were off like someone was about to murder you." Sirius commented.

"Just a meeting, Pads. Why, didn't have any fun without us?" Remus replied.

Fera was eyeing Peter oddly, and then she sniffed the air near him. "You left the Forbidden Forest last night, and you went to a graveyard." She stated.

The pudgy boy stammered, "B-but I'm terrified of graveyards! Why would I go to one? And wouldn't James and Sirius notice if I were gone?"

Remus gave Peter a funny look. Fera was never wrong about people's scents. Yet as James and Sirius attested that Peter had been with them the entire time they were in the forest, he told Fera that Peter had probably been through one of the centaurs' graveyards, and not known it.

Fera conceded that it was possible, and they left it at that. After classes, however, Fera cornered Peter alone, and stated, "You work for Voldemort." Peter began to back into the wall, yet Fer moved no closer, "I tell you now, I won't tell anyone, nor will I harm you, unless you hurt my pack through your actions. You have been warned."

Frightened and left without an escape route, Peter nodded frantically, "Nothing that will hurt the pack. Completely understood, absolutely."

"Get out of my sight." Peter complied instantly, though in his haste, tripped and fell down four flights of stairs, breaking several bones and knocking himself unconscious. He was confined to the Hospital Wing for a week while he healed.

Fera was by no means happy, it was only April, and the sooner school and the war were over with the better. She had been seriously considering returning the the forest to live in permanently and not bothering with school, but with Severus being her brother and living in the school, she could no longer do that.


End file.
